


Britannia is on Fire

by CrimsomThunder



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsomThunder/pseuds/CrimsomThunder
Summary: Lelouch is a pyromaniac. Enough said.
Kudos: 12





	Britannia is on Fire

**CC PoV**

I saw the captain of Clovis Royal Guard pulling the trigger of his gun, aiming to Lelouch. Normally I would think twice before giving someone a geass (even if he is Marianne's son) but he was my only chance at getting free. I don't want to return to Clovis care anytime soon. 

"He mustn't dieeeee!" I screamed, maybe I was more desperate than I thought. The next several seconds were disorienting, I could hear the voices around but the bullet in my head made hard to process their words. I need to give a geass to the boy, but my legs wouldn't respond.

Thanks the Collective! Lelouch just came to me instead. Now is my opportunity. With him crouched at my side I'll just use my remaining strength to grab him and mesh our lips together. It isn't needed but I just love getting my contractors flustered.

Now inside his mind, I can see flashes of memories and of dreams. Such as Britannia burning in flames. Or Charles head in a pike, burning too. The invasion of Japa-was that much fire back then? Something is going on here. But I must hurry! Contract first, questions later.

I offer power to prince and give him just the basic rundown of his future. I don't tell him the price though, people get put off when I tell them I want them to kill me.

"Lelouch vi Britannia thereby accept your contract!" He declared bolsteriously on his own mindscape, what a drama queen. Just like-

**Captain PoV**

Oooooh Shit! I killed the girl! Prince Clovis will have my head- unless I can blame someone else for this. I know I can count on my men to lie on my behalf, now I just need an scapegoat. The kid would do, he may be britannian but I'll just silence him and offer his body to his Highness as consolation prize.

"The terrorists killed our target, what a shame." I say aloud to my men, they are loyal but a bit slow. "You will pay for ruining his Highness toy, rebel." At that point they seemed to get it. Now to kill the brat and be done with this.

"Say, how should a britannian who hates his country live?" The boy asked suddenly. I should just fire, but there is something bugging me.

"What, are you some kind of radical?" 

The kid has this aura of power, like Clovis, just many times greater. Also my hand doesn't budge, an eerie feeling has taken over this abandoned warehouse. I just want to go home.

"Can't shoot? Maybe you realized now the only people that should kill are those ready to be killed!" 

Okay, I am completely freaked out now. Why can't I shoot! 

"FIR-" I yell. 

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! **_BURN IN HELL_**!"

"AGHHHHHHH." A cacophony of screams from my soldiers and my own fills the warehouse. I see the bodies of my men becoming ashes in less than five seconds. And as death comes for me too, I can't help but think that this was a terrible mistake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this universe is inspired in part by Nightmare of Nunnally manga, where Geass gives you more than just mental powers. If it can create freaking Knightmares then it can give Lelouch what is basically Amaterasu.
> 
> Next chapter is Lelouch PoV


End file.
